Bloodrein: The Beginning
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: How did it all begin? The magic users have their Goddess but what about the dragons? The wolves? Here's the story told by Derek and Cain. Give it a read :)


The Beginning

**•okay so I've decided that Zuki and Scarlet are officially my Bloodrein oneshot mains. I think it's funny how my Bloodrein story has become my favorite thing to write about I mean I have an Ouran fic started and four other fics i need to update but all I can think about is Bloodrein :) hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think•**

* * *

~Scarlet~

"Just sit."

I ordered an annoyed Zuki.

"I don't see why we are doing this. We're magic users not beasts. It's not natural."

Zuki plopped onto the grass crossing her legs, arms crossed. I laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Consider it an honor that their doing this. True we have the Goddess, but they have different gods."

I smiled and sat beside her. Another thing Zuki complained about was the simple fact we were sitting on early morning grass.

_'Why can't we sit in chairs or something?'_

She had asked and I told her when the Elders were speaking, to sit like she wanted was considered rude.

"And to remind you Zuki, no one forced you to come."

Erin chimed in from beside me smirking. All of us were invited by Derek to come to this spot outside the castle. The guys stayed home, thanks to Erin's order that this was simply for Zuki and I. We didn't know why he wants to share this story of his. Ten to one Erin knew it already. Part of me agreed with Zuki though, we weren't beasts and didn't need to know about their gods. I was, however, still excited.

"I can see at least one is willing to listen."

Derek smiled down at us. A breeze made his brown hair blow across his eyes and made him look like a knight any human girl would swoon over.

"I just don't see why we gotta hear it."

Zuki glared at the space beside Derek, the smart part of her not looking at him with that tone of voice.

"Simply because of what you're doing."

He said sitting in front of us. Zuki and I shared a confused face. Erin smiled.

"Who do you follow?"

She asked. It clicked in my mind.

"You. We're a part of a clan."

I answered. She clapped sarcastically.

"That's right and because you do it's tradition for you to learn of our Gods as well."

She explained.

"Exactly. Say Miss Sage had joined a coven, she would learn their customs and beliefs as well."

Derek explained a bit clearer for us.

"Makes sense I guess."

Zuki mumbled.

"Where are the other Elders Derek?"

I asked wondering.

"Cain will be joining us soon. As for Bronze and Zane, they are handling other business at the moment."

He said.

"So do we wait for Cain?"

Erin asked looking around.

"He's the one telling the story so yes."

Derek nodded.

"I thought you were?"

I questioned.

"Don't like hearing me speak Miss Lucas?"

I laughed nervously as Cain walked around Zuki and sat beside Derek. His eyes were shut and he wore a small smirk.

"I would be the one to tell this story because I was there before they vanished."

Cain said opening his silver eyes. Derek laughed.

"We both were Cain, you simply remember the day better than I and thank your age for that."

Derek said looking at Cain who nodded in agreement.

"You can't see the gods."

Zuki laughed. Erin looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"What is a God Miss Srine?"

Cain asked. I looked at Zuki and saw how her brows pulled together thinking.

"The creator of kinds."

She answered.

"In human belief and your belief yes, but in ours no. For us, a God is the first of its kind. The wolves God is called Lupin and Draco is the dragon God."

Cain explained.

_'Here we go.'_

I thought and Cain began.

"Before humans destroyed their realm, before They built towers from steel, before vehicles were dreams, and before boats sailed magic users lived. Warlocks and sorceresses out numbered humans but lived in this realm created so your kind could live in peace. Though some humans are gifted and can see through that veil, but that's a different story I guess. Draco and Lupin were members of rival houses and, ironically, the strongest of their families."

Cain stopped when he saw mine and Zuki's faces. Our jaws had been laying on the ground and our eyes couldn't get any wider. Erin laughed.

"Their surprised."

She said.

"Still against learning Miss Srine?"

Zuki shook her head and we composed ourselves.

"Continue."

I said and he nodded.

"I was expecting similar reactions. Our Gods were warlocks, only the trained or a clan warlock would know that. Anyways, it was set in stone by their families that when Lupin and Draco came of age they would fight for right of passage in rank. In other words, to see which would lead their covens after their father passed. Remind you of something?"

He asked with a smile.

"The Elder Battles. When kids are old enough they fight for their name."

Zuki said.

"They fight for the right of passage into the world. Yes it is also for their name but also for their pendant. A pendant doesn't always show the power of the child but sometimes it resembles their names or their beast. In addition to that is a clan or pack. Mr Jones for instance, when he won his Elder Battle, he showed he could handle a pack. Many things are tided into this battle but was passed down from Lupin and Draco's legendary fight."

Derek explained.

"Though they never fought."

Cain said closing his eyes.

"On their way to the field each man came across an animal, the king of the great lizards and the White Wolf. Draco was poisoned by the king lizard's spit and Lupin was bitten by the White Wolf. The poison did not kill Draco nor did the bite harm Lupin. Both men were confused by this but did not question, they believed it a sign from their Goddess. When Draco reached the field, he was met by a white wolf who could out height any man. When Lupin came to the field, he was met by a massive demon with wings and grand horns. Though each believed their encounters had been nothing but a sign, they were effected greatly. Instead of fight, they watched each other, neither knowing whom the other was. As a time went by Draco believed Lupin a coward and left, Lupin believed Draco weak and returned home. The families of the men put up wards and spells to keep them from crossing their lines, afraid of the creatures that stood before them. It was not until the wife of Lupin walked up and placed a hand on his snout. The young girl recognized her husband's eyes. The wife of Draco too saw him in the demon."

Cain stopped as Zuki raised her hand.

"I'm confused. If they were turned then how come they can't change back?"

She asked.

"It has taken centuries to perfect that Miss Srine. Because they were changed how would they know how? It's said that the two animals were sent by the Goddess to change these men into a new breed of creature but only magic users say that. Thanks to the wives, the families tried all they knew to change the men back, but failed. Draco was sent to a powerful warlock named Samuel, Lupin to Samuel's brother named Titus. The high warlocks couldn't change the men and it was beginning to anger them both. In the end a spell was cast by Samuel on Draco and as a result, Draco could wield the fire that now ran in his veins. At that same moment a spell was set on Lupin and he could now control the water that flowed through the earth."

Cain leaned his head back, face in the sun.

"I think that's all for today."

He said looking at the three of us smiling. He and Derek stood.

"What?! What do you mean that's all? That's not it!"

Zuki stood quickly and was yelling.

"And just think, when you came you didn't want to listen."

Erin laughed wrapping an arm around Zuki's shoulders. I stood.

"When can we hear the rest?"

I asked. Derek and Cain shared a look.

"Return tomorrow young ones."

Derek smiled and the two Elders walked towards their home.

"You heard him."

Erin said walking back to the car. I couldn't wait to hear more because now I knew a bit more about how their kind came to be.


End file.
